Összeesküvés elmélet
by Susan Kreber
Summary: Severus Snape a hatodévi események után bujkálni kénytelen. De hátha nem olyan unalmas napokat kell eltöltenie meneküléssel, mint Siriusnak?... Valentin napi komédia a furcsa párosos Valentin kitűzésre.


**Tartalom: **Severus Snape a hatodévi események után bujkálni kénytelen. De hátha nem olyan unalmas napokat kell eltöltenie meneküléssel, mint Siriusnak?... Valentin napi komédia a furcsa párosos Valentin kitűzésre. :) 

**Szerző megjegyzése:**

AgiVega, Elanor és Lilliahun Valentin napi kihívására készült.

Összeesküvés-elmélet (mindenki mással csinálja)

Sár, esővíz a nyakában, szörcsögő szutyok a cipőjében. Snape eltűnődött, vajon mekkora is az esélye, hogy száz méteres körzetben kiszúrják a szárító bűbájt. Aztán arra jutott, hogy bassza meg. Battyogott tovább, a nyaka elgémberedett, megmaradt lábujjai fagyottan zötyögtek a csizmában. A finoman megkomponált dallam, mely minden lépésénél felzengett, biztosította a háttérzenét a vándorláshoz.  
Bizony, az _ex katedra_ professzor tavaly év vége óta vadul bujkált – bár ez nem járt olyasfajta buja cselekedetekkel, melyekről egyesek képzelegnek vele kapcsolatban. Tulajdonképpen nem szenvedett olyan hatásfokon, mint Potter szerette volna, viszont mást sem csinált akkora hőfokon, amit mások képzelnek el. Ő egyszerűen és konvencionálisan bujkált, így, Valentin napján is.  
A legjobb ötletnek a Szárnyas Vadkan tűnt. Elmászik odáig, és meghúzza magát. Ilyenkor még a legelvetemültebbek is otthon maradnak, és ott vészelik át a ,,szerelembe esett Roxmorts" időszakot; nyugodtan odamehet felmelegedni egy kicsit.

Csuklyáját arcába húzva, dideregve belépett a kocsmába. Miután szerzett egy bögre diszkréten zaccos vajsört, és helyet foglalt a sarokban, megkondult az ajtóra szerelt rozsdás csengő. Ami már csak azért is különös, mert az ő beléptekor – emlékeznek – nem szólt semmi. Snape ezen eltűnődött egy pillanatig, de közben gyanakodva fürkészte a jövevény arcát. Ez kisebb nehézségekbe ütközött, ugyanis a belépő kilétét szintén csuklya fedte. Snape ezt elkönyvelte pechnek; pedig már épp lett volna mivel szórakoznia. Nem látott emberi arcot vagy fél éve.  
Röpke öt perc kellett ahhoz, hogy repetázhasson, ezúttal valóban csuklya nélkül. Nyílt az ajtó, és Granger lépett be. Óvatosan körülnézett, majd a lehető leghalkabb üzemmódban a másik betolakodó felé vette az útját. Snape elnyílt szájjal figyelte ruhája takarásában, és próbálta megsaccolni, vajon mit kereshet itt az eminens hetedéves – azt valahogy sejtette, hogy idén is megdöntött minden tanulási rekordot, de azt nem, hogy most egy másfajta megdöntésre készül.

Nem volt ideje ezen töprengeni – míg a páros mézbort és whiskey-t rendelt magának, ismét nyílt az ajtó. Újabb két alak jött, megint egy-egyes lopakodós felbontásban. Aztán egy férfi. Aztán nem sokkal rá egy nő. Aztán...   
Snape-nek zsongott a feje. Pihenni jött ide, az istenért! Erre mi történik? Felnézett, és még éppen elkapta a képet, ahogy Arthur Weasley egy sötét sarokban becsókol egy csuklya alá. Női kacagást is hallani vélt, bár meg mert volna esküdni, hogy több sarok már fizikailag nem lehetséges egy helyiségben. De ott volt, mind ott voltak – Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, az idősebb Weasley, mind egy-egy csuklyás alak társaságában. Mindez azonban semmi volt ahhoz képest, amit ezután látnia kellett: az ajtó ismét kitárult, és Harry Potter sétált be rajta. Azonnal felkapta a fejét, és egy hangos kiáltással összeroskadt a küszöbön. Snape a szemét összehúzva méregette. Mi a... Nemzetközi rossz-vér találkozó? Nem véletlenül érezte, hogy itt a helye.

Potter lassan feltápászkodott, és a helyiség párosainak fürkész tekintetétől kísérve megtámaszkodott a legközelebbi asztalban.  
- Lássuk! Melyikőtök az? Kiállok vele! – harsogta, és végignézett rajtuk. – Érzem, hogy itt az egyik követője! Gyere elő, halálfaló!  
Snape lejjebb húzta a talárt a bal csuklóján, és nem mozdult.  
- Gyerünk! – kiabálta Harry, és egy meglepetésszerű Capitulatusszal begyűjtötte a pálcákat. – Gyere elő, gyáva! Csak pihenni jöttem ide, és mit találok... Érzem!... Ég a sebhelyem...  
Senki sem szólt.  
- Mindenki vegye le a csuklyáját! – rendelkezett Harry. – Köztünk van! Te ott!  
Hermione partnere csodálkozva magára mutatott.  
- Igen! Senkiben sem bízhatunk!  
Hermione elmosolyodott, és megsimogatta asztaltársa kezét. A másik erre levette a csuklyát, és előkerült...  
Fleur Delacour – ismerte fel Snape gyanakodva.  
- Oh – konstatálta Harry. Fleur megvonta a vállát, és lágy csókot nyomott Hermione ajkaira, majd mindkét lány elégedetten Harryre meredt.  
- Nem is Krummal leveleztem – szúrta oda Hermione dacosan.  
A következő asztal Weasley-éké volt. Arthur partnere kelletlenül felfedte az arcát.  
- Lucius Malfoy! – lehelte Harry és Snape egyszerre. Lucius rosszkedvűen elhúzta a száját, és visszavette a csuklyát. Arthur biztatóan megveregette a kezét, és _minden mindegy_ alapon átkarolta a derekát is.  
- Dehát miért? – nyögte Harry.  
- Olyan jólesett megverni a Czikornyai & Patzában... Éreztem, hogy valami elkezdődött – magyarázta lelkesen Arthur. – Másnap küldtem neki egy baglyot...  
- Ami szembetalálkozott az enyémmel – fűzte hozzá közönyösen Malfoy.

A harmadik páros már meghívóra sem várt. Ginny sápadtan üldögélt egy férfialak mellett, aki most felfedte az arcát, és gúnyos mosolyt küldött Potter felé. Neki bizseregni kezdett a sebhelye, Snape-nek meg viszketni az alkarja. Voldemort volt.  
Senki nem kérdezett semmit.  
- A napló – bökte ki Ginny szégyenlősen. – Nem kellett volna megosztanom vele a legerotikusabb vágyálmaim...  
Legalább már tudták, mi zavarta Potter sebhelyét.  
A söntés mellett álló öregember – Albus bátyja –mögül pedig egy nő jött elő tétován.  
- Hát itt éled ki, Minerva – konstatálta magában elégedetten Snape. – Gondoltam, hogy egy Dumbledore...

- Te jössz – fordult felé a sokktól elsápadt Potter. – Gyerünk.  
Snape szólni akart, de egy gyors bűbáj felfedte kilétét.  
- Oké – morogta Potter reményvesztetten. – Nekem már úgyis mindegy.  
Azzal egyenesen felé tartva átvágott a helyiségen, szorosan volt tanára mellé ült, és maga elé vonta annak vajsörét. Snape elgondolkodva vállat vont, majd lassan, nagyon lassan átkarolta a fiút... A termet egyenletes cuppogás töltötte be. Végre kezdtek felmelegedni az ujjai. 

**VÉGE**


End file.
